Princess Charming
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Set after the wedding. Lauren is actually nice in this story- at least to Amy. Karma realizes what a mistake she made after a talk with Lauren and breaks it off with Liam, but when she goes to talk to Amy thing get ugly- or are when she gets there anyways. Will it be too late for Karma to save Amy and win back her heart? Will end in Karmy. No smut but blood/language are included.


_Hey Fanfiction readers! So this is my first Karma and Amy story, reviews are welcome, compliments or criticism! This is set a few days after the wedding, nothing has changed in the story line. Karma broke Amy's heart just as in the show, and in this story Lauren turns out to be pretty heroic for Amy, simply because of how she seemed to want to help Amy after she heard Karma and Amy talking._

"Amy, come on, you have to get out of bed _sometime_. It's Monday morning, you haven't eaten since the wedding, you've probably used at least ten boxes of tissues, and school starts in twenty minutes. Mom and dad's honeymoon isn't going to last forever, so you can't continue hiding in your room like a scared little puppy dog," Lauren's voice rang in Amy's ears, but she didn't have the strength to get up. She didn't understand how anyone expected her to even _face _Karma after what happened, let alone go on pretending they were together just so Karma could hook up with Liam. "I can do whatever I want Lauren," Amy snarled. Lauren sighed. "OK, well I'll let you get out of this school day, but tomorrow you _are _going to school, alright? You can only have the flu for so long," Lauren warned. Amy didn't respond, so her half-sister only sighed and walked back to her room to continue getting ready for school.

"Where is she?" Karma's voice was the first thing Lauren heard as she entered the school. She snorted. "At home crying. Although who could blame her? She poured her heart and soul out to who she thought was her _best friend_, and what did that "friend" do? Oh that's right! She snapped her heart like a twig," Lauren spat. "I need to see her," Karma continued, standing in Lauren's way. "No. You need to stay _away _from her. The further the better. I hear China is nice," Lauren sneered. "Lauren please, I need to talk to her! I can help!" Karma begged. "Help! I think you've _helped _quite enough with Amy. You know, I don't even know what she sees in you. You're nothing but a spoiled, red-headed bitch who takes advantage of other people then drops them when they are no longer of use to her," Lauren shot at her. "And I suppose you're a _much _better person?" Karma challenged. "No. You know what? You're right. I'm not that great of a person. Yes, I'm a bitch. I push people out of my way just to get to the top. I will claw your eyes out if I have to, and I'm snobby and arrogant. But what I'm _not,_ is a person cruel enough to lead someone on and let them fall in love with me, then turn around and let them drop. Amy didn't even want this relationship in the first place, but you convinced her. You let her fall for you. You used her to get to the top and get your precious "boy toy" then dropped her like an old toy. They always say Karma's a bitch. I just never knew that it referred to you instead of fate," and with that Lauren stalked off, too angry with Karma and too blinded by her own tears to realize the tears pouring from Karma's eyes as well.

Karma sat alone at her lunch table, too ashamed to even look at Liam. Not even Shane would sit with her after he found out what she had down. She tried to push Liam out of her mind and for a while it worked. That is, until he sat down beside her. "Hey," he smirked. Karma moved away from him. "Hey, what's up?" he asked. "I… I made a mistake," she whispered. "Oh god did you sleep with Amy?" he asked. "What? No! I mean I made a mistake about us," she quickly explained. "What do you mean? You did tell Amy right?" he asked. She nodded. "And I was wrong. I was wrong about my feelings. I do have feelings for Amy, more than friends. I think the only reason I ever thought I had feelings for you was because I was so determined my entire life to get a boyfriend, and you made it easy. You were exactly what I dreamed of as a little kid," Karma whispered. "Then why am I not enough now? Why am I not what you dream of now?" Liam asked. Karma finally looked up at him, only responding to his question with, "Because I have a new dream."

"Oh great. Speak of the devil. What are _you _doing here," Lauren more challenged than questioned. "I… I broke it off with Liam… Because I want… I need her…" Karma explained quietly. Lauren rolled her eyes and started to shut the door. "No wait please! Look, you were right. Every single word you said was right. I'm a stuck up bitch and Amy deserves so much better than me, but the thing is, I'm crazy about her. I love her. I didn't want to believe it, but I love her. I think I've been in love with her since we met. I was five. I just never understood what it was, but now I know. I need to see her, please," Karma begged. Hope shone in her eyes, but it was draining every second. Finally Lauren sighed and stepped out of the way. Karma ran to Amy's room and saw her lying on her back, facing the ceiling. "A… Amy?" Karma asked slowly. The blonde girl didn't move. "Amy, it's me, Karma. I need to talk to you," she begged, her voice desperate. Amy didn't move an inch. "Amy please!" Karma cried, tears springing to her eyes. Then Karma realized something. Amy didn't appear to even be conscious, although her eyes were open. "Amy…" Karma asked cautiously as she approached the bed slowly. That's when she felt a small drop on her foot and looked down expecting to see water. Instead she saw _blood_. "Amy!" Karma cried, ripping the covers off Amy's body to see her wrists covered in slits and blood. Then she knew why Amy wasn't talking- she wasn't _breathing_.


End file.
